Forum:Map-Emblem Requests
:See past requests here. For anyone interested, here's the place to post you requests for maps, flags or national emblems/coats of arms. I decided to place this here to avoid overloading my talk page. Requests will be ready in about 1 day to 2 weeks, depending on my available time. I make the requests depending on the difficulty of what is desired (i.e. a flag is easier to make than a map). Also, be specific with what do you want to avoid problems. __TOC__ Current projects *Map for Derhaland - '''DONE' *Map for Leubantia (TOP PRIORITY) - *Allied States Flag - Updated *Antartic Treaty *Flag of Yarphei - DONE *Symbols of Ivalice - PARTIALLY COMPLETE *Flags for Leubantia - DONE *Emblem of Everett *Area for Yarphei - Software unavailable *Seals for the Ivalician Cabinet *Map and Flag of the AS - PARTIALLY COMPLETE Requests Hey could you make a map for the Antarctic Treaty of 2010? All the info you need should be at Forum:Antarctic Treaty (FW). Detectivekenny 02:52, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Hopefullly this one shouldn't be too much trouble, but make the VLA flag the same as the other flags you made for Yarphei? This is the trumpet I used, but I think it looks weird so close to the left-hand side, so if you could fix that too it would be nice. —detectivekenny; reply; signed 04:33, February 22, 2010 (UTC) RFP for a huge request, seals for all of the Ivalician Cabinet departments. Thoughts? Woogers(lol what ) 03:29, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Hey, I seem to have lost track of both my previous requests, however you can stop with both, at the moment I just want a new flag (which is entirely up to you) and a nice map which adds Kansas and Colorado to the Allied States, thanks. EDIT: I saw you said you updated it, you can do that test flags you did for Woogers for me as well, then I can choice one. Thank you again. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 09:12, February 18, 2010 (UTC) As for the emblem, it some be similar to the United States Great Seal, navy blue background, white eagle swooping in as seen on flag, surrounded by 39 stars and the words "The Great Seal Of The Union of Everett". I can probably do the flag myself without a problem. I would do the seal too but Paint doesnt allow for curving the words to fit in a circle. United Planets 08:46, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Could you put the Blank Map of Leubantia at top priority, please? The need for it is growing every day. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 22:33, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Flag of Yarphei Here's the Flag for Yarphei. Hope you like it. I'll try to replace your version with this in your articles while you are abscent, DK. Sir Spart Sparklbox 20:19, February 1, 2010 (UTC) Map of Derhaland Here's the blank map: I'll try to do some other requests today, as I have a little free time. Sir Spart Sparklbox 22:59, February 3, 2010 (UTC) Looks great. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 23:26, February 3, 2010 (UTC) Emblems of Ivalice Here are some test flags: FORRIEDOR: I tried incorporating the three objects you wanted, but the hammers didn't look good with the pine tree and the mountains. GALLIA: Not much trouble. Used Prussian Blue for background. IVALION: Tried with several combinations, and finally got this. It kinda resembles the Union Jack (even uses similar colors) but still has an independent look. Share me your thoughts about them. The emblems will be completed at a later date. Sir Spart Sparklbox 01:10, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Forriedor's perfect. Gallia seems like its missing something, and Ivalion looks great. On Gallia, can you add another spiral going in the opposing direction, with a slightly different shade of blue? Can I add one more request, lol? The flag of Califia, the outline of a chicken standing on a red horizontal bar. Woogers Take a look at this: Give me your opinion. Sir Spart Sparklbox 20:25, February 9, 2010 (UTC) Epic, but a little plain. What do you think could be added to it to give it more of a presence? Woogers 21:29, February 9, 2010 (UTC) Cool, Cool. Thanks a lot, Spart. Woogers 21:22, February 10, 2010 (UTC) Flags of Leubantia Here are the flags you requested: Naval Jack Flag of Dalbida Hope you like them! Sir Spart Sparklbox 22:59, February 25, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I do like them, even if the Naval Jack has your Hawk. [[User:Tharnton345|'Tur']][[User talk:Tharnton345|'bo']] 21:44, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Oh, and also for the flag of Trilfuva. I'll have a 2:3 Bicolor of Blue and white with a Shield with a red, yellow, and purple background and the Basilisk which St. Fîlä is sed to have slayed. The Basilisk is like a giant green snake. [[User:Tharnton345|'Tur']][[User talk:Tharnton345|'bo']] 21:47, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Here's the Flag of Trilfuva. The Leubantian St. George, LOL. That was not what I was expecting. Remove the man, and make the flag a horizontal 2:3. [[User:Tharnton345|'Tur']][[User talk:Tharnton345|'bo']] 11:16, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Two things: the man is present in EVERY coat of arms with basilisks. Second, I think you meant a horizontal bicolor, because the flag was in 2:3 ratio. Sir Spart Sparklbox 01:08, March 20, 2010 (UTC) Hi. Can you make me the flag of Juniper? It has a 1:2 ratio, with 14 horizontal red and white stripes (like on the flag of the USA) going Red, white, Red, white, respresenting the provinces 14 districts. In the middle there is a yellow, green, and purple shield with a Juniper Cow on it. And if you've read the Juniper Cow article, then you'll know that the cow is white with blue spots. [[User:Tharnton345|'Tur']][[User talk:Tharnton345|'bo']] 19:29, March 20, 2010 (UTC) ASA Flag Here, I have three prototypes of your flag, always making an allegory of the link with the USA and the "Six States": Number 1: Number 2: Number 3: Share me your thoughts. Sir Spart Sparklbox 23:58, March 28, 2010 (UTC) I like the last one, can you please make 9 stars, because the ASA has 3 new states. But the stripes are good, thanks. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 12:14, March 29, 2010 (UTC) This is a rough I had drawn up in paint, this is more or less what I want (referring to the stars). -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 23:53, March 31, 2010 (UTC) Hope you like it Sir Spart Sparklbox 23:25, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, its great. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 12:26, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Blank Map of Leubantia Lol I was bored, you can use this if you want (just mopping up a bit, will upload in a few). -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 23:03, April 2, 2010 (UTC) ... Perhaps you can thicken the blue line just a small amount and then blur it, and add a blue background and the surrounding countries. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 00:08, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Damn... now THAT is going to be difficult... maybe Spart should take it from here :D -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 11:37, April 3, 2010 (UTC) ) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 20:44, April 14, 2010 (UTC)]] Ivalician Cabinet I took as base some of the seals of the US Cabinet and added a few other things to finish with this: If you like it, I'll make the others in a similar fashion. Sir Spart Sparklbox 20:17, April 7, 2010 (UTC) That's beautiful. Except the Scales of Justice look stretched. Lol how are you so good at what you do? I just don't have an artistic sense. Woogers(lol what ) 20:20, April 7, 2010 (UTC)